Ma plus belle énigme
by Grenouille Misa
Summary: SPOILER SAISON 4 La vie à Baker Street reprend son cours, Sherlock et John s'occupent de Rosamund. Celle-ci est fatiguée, Sherlock va la coucher... Petit OS sans prétention où l'amour apparaît de bien des manières. Light JohnLock


**Bonjour à tous ! Je n'avais pas publié depuis un moment, et pour cause je suis débordée. Mais la saison 4 de Sherlock m'a fortement inspirée. Entre la mort de Mary, la naissance de Rosie et... tout le reste. Je ne m'en remets pas. Et si mon grand coup de coeur de cette saison est Euros, je n'ai pas choisi d'écrire sur elle, mais sur la vie post-S4 à Baker Street.**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et fais place à la lecture.**

 **Disclamer : Sherlock et son monde ne m'appartiennent pas, mais cette histoire oui.**

* * *

 **The most beautiful riddle**

Une baleine vola à travers la pièce. John la reçut en pleine poire. Heureusement pour lui, c'était une simple peluche.

\- Va me chercher ma baleine !

Deux soupirs agacés se firent entendre dans l'appartement.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Watson, si tu veux garder la baleine, tu ne jettes pas la baleine !

\- … Va me chercher la baleine, répéta la petite fille, un sourire fendant sa face ronde.

Sherlock soupira. S'exécuta. Comment refuser quoi que ce soit à cette enfant ? Ainsi il alla chercher la peluche que John lui tendait depuis son fauteuil et revint la donner à Rosamund. La petite récupéra la baleine avec un grand bâillement.

\- Il est temps d'aller au lit jeune fille ! déclara son père.

Mais Sherlock le devança en prenant Rosamund dans ses bras.

\- Laisse John, je m'en occupe. Je vais la coucher dans ma chambre, la tienne est occupée par la poupée géante.

Le docteur lui répondit par un énorme bâillement : lui aussi été épuisé. Alors il se remit dans le fauteuil pendant que Sherlock montait la petite. Celle-ci avait logé sa petite tête blonde contre les boucles du détective. Ses bras s'enroulaient autour du cou de l'homme. Elle avait désormais quatre ans et parlait déjà presque comme une adulte, mais elle restait un petit bébé pour Sherlock qui n'hésitait jamais à la prendre dans ses bras, la transportant avec une délicatesse qu'il ne s'était jamais connu auparavant.

\- Tu sais, je t'aime papa, dit soudain Rosamund d'une voix posée et ensommeillée.

Sherlock, dès les premiers jours, s'était fait appelé « Tonton Sherlock ». Mais avec la mort de Mary, John avait rapidement eu besoin d'aide pour s'occuper de la petite. Et après toutes leurs aventures, les garçons de Baker Street avaient repris leurs activités particulières, mêlant Rosamund à cette vie déjantée qu'ils s'efforçaient de rendre saine et sûre. Aussi elle ne grandissait pas au sein d'une famille monoparentale avec les amis proches et quelques membres de la famille gravitant autour d'eux. Le schéma familial de la petite Rosamund Watson était bien plus particulier, bizarre diraient certains, mais il n'en était que plus rempli d'amour.

Et dans cette vie si anormale, Rosamund avait fini par considérer Sherlock comme son deuxième père.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon trésor.

Sherlock la serra un peu plus contre elle, sentant la baleine en peluche contre son torse.

Quelques instants plus tard, il installait la petite dans son propre lit, celle-ci déjà presque endormie.

\- Bonne nuit ma plus belle énigme, murmura Sherlock.

Il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi : les bébés étaient une des choses qui échappaient le plus à la compréhension du détective. Et même alors qu'elle grandissait, Rosamund donnait la preuve d'une intelligence et d'une logique complètement délirante dont Sherlock n'arrivait pas à comprendre les mécanismes. Mais pour une fois, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Il acceptait, observait, et aimait. Et cette énigme était ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

Il embrassa son petit front doré et sortit aussi silencieusement qu'il put.

\- Rosie dort déj...

Mais Sherlock se tut : John dormait lui aussi. Dans son fauteuil, le docteur était tombé de sommeil, ayant passé la journée à chercher des informations dans un dossier ou à s'occuper de Rosamund – Sherlock avait dû faire une inspection sur le terrain, accompagné de Lestrade.

Le détective savait que s'il réveillait John maintenant, ce dernier ne se rendormirait pas et perdrait encore plus de sommeil. Il avait peut-être l'air d'un hobbit, mais il pesait sûrement plus qu'eux, et Sherlock serait bien incapable de le porter comme une princesse sans le réveiller. De plus, le fauteuil était assez confortable pour l'accueillir durant son premier cycle de sommeil, et John irait de lui-même se coucher pour le reste de la nuit au moment le plus opportun pour lui. Alors Sherlock prit une couverture sur le canapé et l'étala doucement sur le corps avachi de son meilleur ami.

Ceci fait, il rangea quelques dossiers et alla se coucher lui-même dans la chambre inoccupée, heureux de savoir sa famille d'adoption chez lui.

La nuit était bien avancée quand John se réveilla. Les bras un peu endoloris, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi dans son fauteuil. Il fut surpris de ne pas s'être réveillé avant quand il remarqua qu'il était couvert d'une couverture.

Alors il se leva et, à moitié somnolent, se dirigea vers sa chambre, la couverture sur ses épaules. Il appréhendait déjà l'épreuve de la mise en pyjama et se concentra sur la place de celui-ci : sur la chaise à côté de son lit, près de la fenêtre. Ayant pour seul but son lit et sa couette, il marcha machinalement le long du couloir. Il ouvrit la porte, se concentrant un peu pour éviter de cogner quelque chose et de réveiller sa fille. Il fit le tour du lit, mais son pied bouscula légèrement quelque chose dépassant sur le passage au sol. Bien trop endormi pour y faire attention, John continua son chemin. Bientôt, il trouva la chaise et son pyjama – grandiose.

La couverture toujours sur ses épaules, il entreprit d'enlever son pantalon de toile pour enfiler celui de tissu fin. Mais il faisait bien froid et il décida rapidement de ne pas se donner la peine d'enfiler le haut : il défit sa chemise, se glissa sous la couette en laissant tomber la couverture, enleva sa chemise et s'allongea.

Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, soulagé que sa fille n'ait pas donné le moindre signe de réveil.

Lorsque le soleil, après avoir fait le tour de la Terre (comme Sherlock apprenait à Rosamund), montra ses premiers rayons, les habitants du 221B Baker Street se réveillèrent doucement. Ce fut d'abord la petite fille. Heureuse qu'un nouveau jour commence, elle sauta du lit et se précipita dans la chambre de son père.

John soupira d'aise. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis au moins quatre ans, si ce n'est les nuits passées avec Rosie dans ses bras. Il sentait sa conscience émerger, mais il gardait les yeux fermés pour prolonger le doux confort de l'insouciance nocturne. Les détails de la réalité venaient à lui de manière diffuse : un rayon de soleil près de lui, la couette sur ses épaules nues, une main chaude dans son dos, l'odeur familière de l'appartement de Baker Street... Une main chaude dans son dos ?!

\- Papa !

La porte claqua. Le bruit fracassant réveilla Sherlock en sursaut. John ouvrit les yeux, devenant rouge comme une pivoine et roulant sur le dos.

Rosamund ne sembla pas un instant perturbée par le fait que son vrai papa dorme dans les bras de son papa de cœur. Et elle avança pour grimper sur le lit. Elle se retrouva bientôt bien logée entre ses deux papas, heureuse de débuter cette journée avec les deux êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Sherlock n'avait pas émis un son, n'avait pas esquissé un geste. Il semblait tétanisé. Mais la présence de Rosie le réveilla de sa torpeur et il accueillit la petite fille, lui offrant une position confortable contre lui. Se faisant, son bras rencontra celui de John. Alors leurs regards se croisèrent. Le docteur était rouge de honte.

\- John je... commença Sherlock.

\- Pas maintenant. Jamais.

Sherlock comprit que ça ne servait à rien d'insister. La gêne trop évidente de son ami était touchante, et il sourit. Il nota la veine dans le cou de John, se soulevant et s'abaissant très rapidement, et il embrassa le front de Rosie.

\- Vous allez dormir tout le temps ensemble ? Ça veut dire qu'on va habiter ici papa ?

\- Ma chérie je ne... commença John.

\- Ce n'est pas la place qui manque, s'entendit dire Sherlock.

Alors le docteur lui lança un regard plein de questions. Mais il avait l'air tourmenté.

\- Sherlock, je ne suis pas gay...

\- Avec le temps tout s'arrange, répondit le détective avec un sourire.

Et pour toute réplique, le rire joyeux de Rosamund résonna dans l'appartement de Baker Street.


End file.
